


Letting Her Guard Down

by Awakening5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, But Finn's the bodyguard, F/M, Humor, It's not really about the AU, Jedi Finn, Just an excuse to write Finnrey, Like chapter 7 or something like that, Meant to be fun, Past Almost Jedi Rey, Senator Rey, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Short Chapters, Smut is actually in chapter 9, There's a little heart too though, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakening5/pseuds/Awakening5
Summary: Rey's becoming a senator, taking the place of her mother. The Republic has assigned her a bodyguard from the Jedi Council. Enter Finn--not quite the Jedi that Rey was accustomed to or expecting.Now Rey's torn between being offended by his very presence--what could he do that SHE couldn't--and undeniably attracted to the self-proclaimed "bodyguard."





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I feel the need to explain myself with this story, but I do. So just skip ahead to the story. Cuz I probably shouldn't be explaining anything. I especially shouldn't just dally on about how I'm going to explain myself, and instead just do it. But it is what it is. And here I am. Still not explaining.
> 
> Okay, so after my last story I just wanted to do something a bit more fun. It's AU, it's not exactly world-building. It exists in the Star Wars universe, but there's not much of a focus on the Force or the events of the universe. They're just a backdrop. It's just about the two characters we all love in a different setting. I mean, you saw how Rey got when Finn tried to take her hand. Can you imagine if he was her bodyguard? It's going to have much shorter chapters than any serial story I've done. And the main purpose is FUN! So have fun already!

Rey glared at her mother. "I do _not_ need a bodyguard."

"You are the daughter of a senator who aggressively opposes the First Order. You'll be taking my place in a month," her mother replied with a raised eyebrow. "I have had two attempts on my life in the past year, and it is only a matter of time until they come after you."

"I'm also a former Jedi-learner," Rey responded hotly. "My body guard will be no more trained than I was."

"The young Jedi knight sent to protect you has _less_ training than you," her mother said, and Rey raised her eyebrows in surprise. Why was her mother agreeing with her? "And neither of your qualifications for protecting you has anything to do with this conversation."

Rey huffed. "So me being more capable of protecting myself than my guard has _nothing_ to do with the need to have a guard?"

"That is correct," her mother replied with finality. "Besides, he's already here. And I can't exactly send him away."

It was just minutes later that the Jedi was brought into the room.

Her first reaction to seeing her Jedi protector came from the infernal and opinionated voice in her head, far too honest for her liking. _He is fine,_ she thought. She wished her inner monologue would be more judicious with its thoughts.

But he _was_ fine. He didn't wear the typical Jedi robes, and Rey was grateful. He'd be hiding a _very_ nice body behind the bulky and loose clothing. Instead, he wore a dark, tight shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks that didn't leave Rey wondering if he had a nice backside. She knew he did. Rey could simultaneously feel physical attraction and absolute loathing. There was no reason for those things to be exclusive.

"I don't need you," Rey said to him when he extended his hand in greeting.

"I'm Finn," the Jedi replied with a smile as if she hadn't just dismissed him.

"I don't care," Rey said, though she hesitated for a  moment because of his reaction. "You can turn right around and head back to your temple for meditation."

"Nah," Finn said, still smiling at her. His dark skin really made his smile pop, and Rey couldn't help but study his lips for the briefest of seconds. "I've had enough meditating to last a lifetime."

Rey frowned at him with a creased brow. This was _not_ the type of Jedi she had trained with for years. He was charismatic, personable. And, yes, attractive. "Well, don't expect anything exciting from guarding me. Because you won't be doing it long."

Finn nodded. "As soon as the Republic tells me my job is done, I'll be out of your hair."

 _Much sooner than that,_ came Rey's thoughts, and she praised herself for finally being on the same page as herself. "Well, since I'm stuck with you for now, I guess you'll just be following me around?"

"I suspect we'll become quite familiar with one another," Finn said.

 _I can't say_ that _doesn't sound appealing,_ Rey thought before berating herself. It didn't take long for her to betray herself again. _No reason not to enjoy the view while it lasts,_ she argued with herself as she walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, glancing over at Finn's enjoyable face. "Alright, I guess I'll start with the questioning, then. What's your favorite food?"

Finn looked ponderous for a moment before he settled on, "Steak. Cooked rare. With a nice brown gravy on some mashed potatoes. It's simple, straight forward. I love it. How about you?"

Rey had to admit that his answer was _slightly_ interesting. And she might have pursued why a simple and straightforward meal was important to him. But, she had a plan that was more pressing than her curiosity. They walked by the kitchen and Rey came to a stop.

"You see that bowl, there?" she said, pointing to the kitchen table. At Finn's affirmation, she continued. "My favorite food is the shuura fruit. Mother always keeps a bowl out so I can grab one on the go."

 "I love shuura," Finn said in agreement. He pointed at the bowl and flashed her a smile. "You want one now?"

Rey smiled at him, hoping it didn't look fake. Rey wasn't the best at hiding her loathing, but maybe he didn't know her well enough to see through her. Maybe under different circumstances, she'd find him kind, or at least endearing. But for now, she couldn't stand what he stood for. The bastard's very presence was an affront to her self-sufficiency. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Finn took a few steps into the kitchen, and Rey was gone, silently sprinting down the hallway and into the secret alcove behind a tapestry, an image of the great Queen Sciolta—best known for the unification of her planet's people, but apparently also quite the loose woman. Rumor had it that the alliance of the four major factions of the planet originated because of a great orgy held at her palace. Rey wasn't sure she believed it, but was grateful for the tapestry nonetheless.

She listened carefully as Finn's rapid footsteps came down the hallway after her. She might have heard him curse under his breath, his choice of words bringing an unwanted smile to her lips. He ran by, his footsteps disappearing after a moment. Rey waited another minute in silence. Now that she'd lost him, she could get out of the building and get on with her life. Unsupervised.

She pushed past the tapestry and emerged from her hiding place. Finn was leaning against the opposing wall, biting into the fruit that she had asked him to grab. He looked smug, and Rey hated him for it. And she hated how attractive he looked, leg bent, heel on the wall, nonchalant as he chewed and eyed Rey with a smirk. She was also quite impressed, despite her anger.

"You're entirely too satisfied about this," she said dryly.

"Perhaps," Finn replied with a grin, pushing off the wall and coming to stand near her. "But I take my job seriously. I hope you can, too."

"I still don't need you," Rey said, crossing her arms.

"Probably not," Finn conceded easily. "But I wasn't asked by the Senate to evaluate your ability to protect yourself."

Rey took a deep breath. He was right. She'd taken her frustration over the situation out on Finn. He was just doing his duty. He wasn't the one in the wrong here, and Rey wouldn't get rid of him by being so cruel.

Besides, he had already shown he was up to the challenge.

 _And also,_ Rey's traitorous internal monologue stated, _he's easy to look at, too._


	2. I Have No But

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perks of keeping the chapters short is I can update more frequently. Huzzah!

Though she hadn't been with the Jedi learners in years, Rey still trained as though she was. She left Luke Skywalker and her fellow students for family reasons, but in her heart she still felt a longing for the Jedi Order. Part of her was jealous of Finn and his continued participation in the Order.

Of course, right now she wasn't all that jealous of him. While Rey exercised and trained, Finn stood near the entryway to the home gym and stared blankly at the wall. Being her guard must be so boring. For the past thirty minutes, he just stood there.

This was only the second day of his duty. On day two, she planned on just ignoring him. He made it quite difficult, however. She woke up this morning, put on her work out clothes, and stepped out of her room to find him waiting for her, sitting in the hallway.

"Shit, Finn," she startled. "What are you doing?"

"Guarding you?" he replied confusedly as he stood up. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Rey's mouth dropped. "Do you sleep?"

Finn looked at her like _she_ was the crazy one. "Of course I do. Do you think I was out here all night?"

Rey frowned at him, eyes narrowing. "What am I supposed to think? You said goodnight here seven hours ago, and now you're here again."

"I wouldn't be very good at my job if I hadn't checked your daily routine and mapped out my schedule accordingly, now would I?" Finn said and nodded down the hall. "I believe it's time for your work out?"

And so here she was in her gym, sporadically glancing over at the cute body guard. At the body guard. Sans qualifier 'cute.'

But he _was_ cute. Rey could admit that easily. She could also admit that while he _typically_ had a vacant expression while staring at the wall opposite him, _occasionally_ she'd catch him looking at her instead. And it usually happened when she was faced away from him, bending over to lift weights or do squats.

_He's checking you out!_ came the unruly voice in her head that refused to stay silent. But the voice was right, no matter how much she wished it would shut up sometimes. And Rey blamed the voice on her decision to continue keeping her back to Finn when she did those particular exercises. She liked knowing she had the power to break his concentration on the wall.

Towards the end of her work out, Rey looked over her shoulder to find Finn blatantly staring at her ass. "Like what you see?" she asked with a smirk.

Finn's eyes shot up to meet hers, still peering over her shoulder. "Wh—what?" he fumbled. "Yes. I mean, no. Well..." Finn took a deep breath and straightened himself a little. "Yes, Rey. I did like what I saw. You are very beautiful and impressive."

Rey felt her jaw drop even as a smile formed. She turned around and strode towards him. He looked nervous, but not in a scared way. More of a "what have I gotten myself into" way. Rey wished so badly he was afraid of her. But his confidence was undeniably enticing.

"You don't have much of a filter, do you?" Rey asked.

Finn shrugged. "Don't see the point of hiding what I think. Besides, you know you're gorgeous. Why should my saying it matter?"

To hide the blush creeping up her face and to make a show that his words _didn't_ matter—even if they did, just a little bit—Rey grabbed a pair of training swords leaning against the wall. She tossed one to Finn. "Well, as payment for the show, you've got to spar with me."

Finn grinned as he caught the stick and weighed it in his hands. "Is this all I've got to do to be able to ogle you, then?"

Rey shook her head and let out a sigh of exasperation, still quite unable to believe this guy. He was _not_ the typical Jedi. She should tell him off, go to the Senate and demand  a new body guard who didn't treat her with so little respect. Who would filter his brash thoughts, or not have them altogether.

But where would the fun be in that?

"You are incorrigible! No, this will not be a repeat event."

Finn laughed. "I can promise you that me checking you out will be a repeat event," he admitted. "It's not even a conscious decision, believe me."

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Rey said, still quite amazed at his impetuous words. Nonetheless, she was flattered, and really _didn't_ want him to stop.

Finn raised his sword. "All I'm saying is that there will need to be an easy form of payment or punishment."

"I think this will qualify as both," Rey answered before charging at him quickly, swinging hard at his left side.

Finn was good with his melee weapon. He blocked her blows one after another, but she had him on the defensive. He backpedaled, trying to learn her style and find an opening. But Rey was talented, and she didn't give him time to figure her out. After a short time of trading blows, Rey was able to sweep her foot under his legs and he dropped to the floor with a _thud_ and an "oomph."

Using surprising agility, Finn immediately kipped up, and blocked Rey's final blow with his sword before settling himself with a grin. "Nice move," he said before stepping forward with greater speed than he'd previously shown.

The battle resumed, and Rey tried to shake her impressed feelings and get back to the fight. But now Finn had _her_ on the defensive. And so their blades danced, blocking blows and stepping stabs. In the oddest way, the spar was intimate. She watched his body careful, studying him. And she felt his eyes doing the same to her. They learned how the other moved.

She'd never met an equal who could match her skill and speed. Even at the Jedi academy, she'd been a rung above the rest of the students. Only the instructors, Luke and Ben, could keep her humble. But Finn was good, and he looked so...beautiful...moving so gracefully and powerfully.

Rey's wandering mind proved fatal, and Finn got a hit onto her ribs that had her bent over in pain. It was all Finn needed to push her to the ground.

But Finn wasn't the only one with moves on the ground. _I_ am _pretty good on my back_ , Rey thought to herself as Finn moved in to pin her. She shook the immature and suggestive thought from her mind and grabbed Finn's wrist as he reached for her and pulled with all her strength.

And suddenly Finn was the one on his back, Rey straddling him. But then, Finn wasn't trying to escape. He had a grin on his face and his hands moved to hold Rey at the waist. Rey felt oddly content in that position, with his hands steadying her atop him.

"Who knew my punishment for watching you would be getting to touch you?" he asked with a smile that put a heat in Rey's stomach. He slowly rubbed his thumbs on her abdomen, so slowly he could argue that he wasn't doing it at all.

"Down, boy," Rey said through the swell in her chest. "I thought you were here to protect me."

"Don't worry," Finn said huskily and with a wink. "I'm a good multi-tasker."

And as much as Rey wanted to know what he meant by that, she thought it best not to entertain his delusions of wooing her. He may be attractive, and his complete lack of subtlety was equal parts endearing and exciting, but...

But...

_I have no but_ , Rey thought desperately. Surely one would come to her if she wasn't sitting atop him, his hands holding her pleasantly. _I need a but!_

Afraid she wasn't thinking clearly enough, she stood and offered Finn a hand up. "Well, let's hope you can prove it to me one day," Rey said, deciding she'd let the odd heat between them simmer for a while before succumbing to it. After all, she was _sure_ there was a 'but' somewhere, even if it didn't come readily.

"That sounds like a promise," Finn said, eyebrows raised. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

Now that he wasn't directly underneath her, Rey started to remember her reasoning for not giving in to this unfairly magnetic man. She almost cursed herself for giving him any sort of indication his charm was working.

He was a Jedi. He was her _bodyguard_! She didn't need him. She certainly didn't need him to satisfy any of the deep urges she was currently feeling. He lacked tact; he thought too highly of himself; his smirk was too condescending.

"A challenge," Rey retorted, unable to prevent the words from leaving her mouth. Because, deep down, giving in seemed like so much more fun than holding on to her claim that she didn't need him. Oh, but she would make him earn it. The determined smirk on Finn's face seemed to indicate it was a challenge he looked forward to meeting. And quite frankly, Rey hoped he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, heating up just a bit. And Rey's in denial. It's the best kind of Rey, really. Don't you think?


	3. Eat Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Some competing directions I wanted to take the story in. Hopefully I chose the right one.

"Do you eat?" Rey found herself asking Finn a few days into his guard duty. She sat at her kitchen table and chewed her sandwich, looking at Finn thoughtfully.

He looked away from the hallway he'd been peering down and brought his attention to Rey.

"I eat. Yeah."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Finn smirked at her. "Why'd you ask?"

"Rhetorical, Finn," Rey said simply before she took another bite of her sandwich. "My real question is when do you eat?"

"Whenever you're not on the move," Finn shrugged. "I try to get breakfast while you get ready in the morning, pack a quick lunch for when you're in those terrible meetings in the afternoon."

"Those _are_ pretty terrible," Rey grumbled before addressing Finn once more. "Why don't you just eat at the same time as me?"

"You don't want me here," Finn said nonchalantly. "I certainly don't want to impose on your space more than I have to."

Rey was begrudgingly pleased with his answer and actions. "Well...I don't mind." Seeing Finn's raised eyebrows at her cordiality, Rey amended her statement. "I'd rather have you sitting down and eating with me than standing behind me awkwardly watching me eat."

Finn grinned and walked over to the kitchen table. She hated how good he looked when he was smiling at her like that. So confident, as if he knew her every thought. "Well, I'll miss being able to watch you, but I guess it would be nice to have more regular eating patterns."

Rey frowned at him. "Wait, you actually watch me eat? That's so weird!"

Finn laughed and took a seat, pulling a bag out of his jacket. "You're so cute though," he said, emptying the bag of a mashed up sandwich. "If you don't have anything to distract you, you just haul through your food like you don't know when your next meal will be."

Rey blushed. Partly because he'd called her out on one of her less-attractive traits, but mostly because he'd called her cute about it, regardless. "So I eat fast," she defended with arms crossed.

"You'll be pleased to learn that I do too, from time to time," Finn said with a wink as he bit into his sandwich. "This mouth can really get going."

Rey wasn't entirely sure that he meant it in a sexual manner, but she _took_ it that way. Probably because he looked so alluring when he winked at her like that. He had to know the wink implied more, that it put images in her head, of him using those lips and tongue on her.

She shook her head. "No reason to go too fast, though. Right, Finn?" She arched an eyebrow challengingly. If he had intended more, he'd take her comment as more, too.

He smiled and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "No, I typically like to go nice and slow." He met her eyes, then. His seemed just a little darker than normal. "Really savor the taste and pleasure of it all, you know?"

Rey felt herself getting warm. It was not an uncommon thing, to heat up when she and Finn got talking. Somehow their conversations always turned sexual like this. Maybe they'd gotten off to a weird start with their spar that turned into her straddling him. Maybe Finn just had no filter, and he flirted with any girl he found somewhat attractive. Maybe Rey was sending him subconscious messages to behave this way because she found _him_ so attractive.

In any case, Rey liked it. She wasn't quite sure how _real_ it was, but it sure was fun. And it made her feel wanted, which she loath to admit was nice, even for her.

"You'll have to teach me some time how to slow down and enjoy it, then," Rey said.

Finn's sandwich stopped halfway to his mouth, and Rey was _sure_ his gaze darkened this time. "I'd show you right here, on this table if you'd let me."

Rey's mouth went dry at the implication. She wasn't entirely sure she'd ever be able to eat at this table again without envisioning herself laying on it, Finn's head between her legs. _Savor the taste and pleasure of it all_ , he'd said. Rey shivered before shaking her head of the premature image.

Instead of giving in, she cleared her throat. She would continued to play the game, put him back in his place. She couldn't let him see he was getting to her. No. If something happened here, it would be _her_ doing, not his _._

She picked her mostly-eaten sandwich back up and looked at Finn innocently. "So is it just about smaller bites, or do you chew slower?"

The darkness slowly faded from his eyes as his lips formed a slow smile. He let out a low chuckle. "Both of those things, Rey. It just takes practice."

Rey smiled back at him. "Thanks. You're a good teacher."

"Right. One day, I'll teach you something a little more fun."

"Let's hope so," Rey said, now trying out the wink herself. She was rewarded with Finn's breath hitching.

Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to like this whole bodyguard thing. At least, with _this_ bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I love the idea of people jumping right past friends and/or crushes straight to overly and overtly sexual banter. I mean, if it's consensual, it's great, yeah?


	4. Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say how much I appreciate the feedback I received. It helped me evaluate exactly what this fic is and how to best tell it. This chapter will be a good taste of generally what is to come. The plot is going on in the background, with just enough detail for you to fill in the rest. Truly, it's there to drive Finn and Rey's relationship in what I hope is an entertaining and occasionally sweet or hot way. Now, on to the show.

Rey hated when her mother was right. In fact, it was a tossup right now whether she was more upset that her mother was correct or that there were three men with blasters pointed at her head.

Her mother had told her there would attempts on her life. And damn it, she was right. Rey hated it.

Sure, she knew she'd be targeted eventually—she and her mother were among the most vocal populists calling out the First Order for their growing military presence. But she hadn't even officially taken the senate seat from her mother yet. And she certainly didn't want Finn to have the satisfaction of doing something useful in his job.

And here she was, blaster to her face, grateful for the sound of Finn's lightsaber igniting to her side.

She hated that the sound gave her peace of mind. She hated that she'd have to look at Finn's gloating face after they'd dealt with these would-be assassins. She hated that she couldn't say with absolute certainty that she'd be fine without him.

Basically, there was  a lot of hate going on in Rey. Luke Skywalker would be very disappointed in her.

Rey had received a hologram message of a First Order defector begging for a secret meeting. It was clear now that the message had been a trap, and this meeting place was merely a deserted alleyway where the assassins wouldn't be disturbed as they did their jobs.

There was a tense moment where no one made a move. Rey looked from masked face to masked face, just waiting for the first sign of movement. Finn sighed after a few seconds of inaction. "So, are we gonna do this, or what?"

The action all happened rather quickly for Rey after that. The first blast echoed through the alleyway. She trusted Finn to deflect it—when she had decided to trust him, she wasn't quite sure—and she reached quickly for her own pistol blaster at her hip.

Finn stepped in front of her and swung his blade quickly, deflecting the fire of the three assailants. Rey peered out from behind him and shot her blaster, hitting the men at her two and ten. Finn charged the remaining attacker.

As he brought his blade down in a deadly strike, Rey felt herself being grabbed from behind, losing her blaster in the process. She felt a powerful arm wrap around her neck in a hold and she was being pulled and dragged backwards.

"Finn!" Rey managed to squeak out through her clenched throat.

Finn glanced back and without missing a beat, deactivated his saber and threw it at her. She reached out to catch the hilt, igniting it and swinging it behind her in one swift motion. The grip around her neck loosened and the man fell down, dead.

Rey stood over the dead man's body, taking deep breaths.

Finn approached her slowly, his eyes looking all around the alleyway for another hidden First Order operative. Rey had been afraid he would gloat his worth over her. Instead, he looked absolutely furious. The look was almost frightening on the normally genial face.

"You good?" he asked her, voice short. He sought confirmation, but he wasn't truly concerned—he seemed sure that she was fine. Rey was oddly empowered by his confidence in her.

She nodded. Finn hadn't wanted to come to this meeting. He didn't buy the transmission she'd received. Rey wasn't sure of it either, but it was a risk she had to take. If someone from the First Order was willing to testify on illegal activities, it would give her all the ammo she needed to turn the Republic on them.

"I'm sorry," Rey said softly.

Finn looked at her sharply. " _You're_ sorry?" he asked confusedly. "I'm the one who did a shitty job on the recon work of this meeting place."

"In any case, you knew it was a fake."

Finn shook his head. "The First Order reconditions anyone who doesn't conform perfectly." He studied Rey for a long moment. He was clearly hesitating to tell her something more. After a little shake of his head, he spoke again, though Rey had a feeling it was not what he had wanted to tell her. "There's always hope someone can escape it, though. You were right to come."

Rey was grateful for Finn's acceptance of the risk she took, despite it going contrary to his own duty. In fact, this whole side of Finn was something incredibly new for Rey. This serious, good-at-his-job Finn was a completely different angle of him compared to the cocky, if playful, guy she'd come to know. _And of course it's another attractive angle_ , Rey thought to herself, now in such a state of acceptance that she didn't even chide herself for thinking it.

Rey sighed and looked around her. Four dead. Three at her own hands.

Rey had nothing against purposeful and justified killing, but that didn't mean she liked taking lives. She would fall asleep tonight, but it might take a few hours longer than normal. She turned her eyes from the prone bodies to find Finn studying her.

"We make a pretty good team, though, yeah?" Rey said, lifting Finn's saber and flashing him a smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit and change the subject. Truth was, Rey was quite impressed with how easily they had fended off the attempt on her life, even with the sneak attack. They had been in perfect sync.

Finn let out a snort and smiled, clearly understanding her desire for a change in tone. "I'm going to need that lightsaber back, though."

Rey twirled it in her hands, smiling back at him. "What's the matter, don't you trust me with it?"

He raised an eyebrow as his eyes ran up and down her body. "Oh, I know you can handle it," he said with a smirk. "But a guy can only get so turned on before it becomes uncomfortable."

Rey let out a laugh and deactivated the weapon. "Don't be gross," she said, before tossing the hilt back to him.

"The day you stop being so beautiful will be the day I can control my mind and body," Finn said, and stepped towards her. "All that training with the Jedi undone by one woman."

Rey rolled her eyes to keep the blush from creeping up her face. "That's enough," she said good-naturedly. "Call this in so we can get home."

"Getting home does sound nice right now," Finn said, pulling out his communicator. "Maybe we can find out what other ways we make a good team?"

"In your dreams, bodyguard."

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Every night."

Rey groaned. "Just call it in!"

She turned from a smirking Finn as he opened communication with the police. Once she knew he was sufficiently distracted, Rey allowed herself to smile. But a stray thought entered her mind, and she entertained Finn's question. Just how good _would_ be they be in bed together?

_Better plan on an additional hour before you can fall asleep tonight,_ came the unbearable—and too often correct—voice in Rey's  head. _Because I plan on thinking about that question quite a bit._


	5. Job Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter. Proud of me?
> 
> Actually, I am gonna be away for a minute, so I thought I'd give y'all a chapter early. Maybe the time away will be less painful with this peace offering.

Rey slammed the door to her bedroom and let out a scream of unmitigated frustration. She began pacing when her door opened right back up.

"Go away, Finn," Rey said. She was allowed to say this inside her own room. He could guard the door just fine.

"Rey, I get that you're upset—" Finn started.

"You have _no_ idea—" Rey interrupted, only to be cut off herself.

"I was a Stormtrooper," Finn said quietly, and it shut Rey up in a hurry. She took an instinctive step back. Finn raised his hands defensively, and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes. "I defected when they wanted me to kill for them."

Rey's heart beat against her chest. Her fury just moment ago had been directed at the First Order and the Republic. The latter had been unwilling to pass her proposal to be more aggressive against the former, Supreme Leader Snoke and his growing military state. And now, a former soldier of Snoke stood before her.

He hadn't believed someone had defected from the First Order just last week—even though he had done it himself. Rey felt herself frown.

"I want the First Order to pay as much as you do," Finn said. Rey had never seen him so...melancholy. So serious and sad. She found that she missed the grinning, smart, cocky Jedi. But she also wanted to get to know this one, too.

"We've never had a case of a First Order 'trooper defecting. Were you conditioned?"

Finn nodded sadly. "The Force kept me...well, me. I think. I'll never know for sure what damage they did to me. I only know what I am."

"I like what you are," Rey said so honestly she surprised herself. Her relationship with Finn had heretofore been based on loathing, sarcasm, and then excessive flattery and suggestive innuendo.

Finn smiled, though not the brash grin he usually sported around her. This was pure and genuine, but had a twinge of sadness in it. "You need a drink."

Rey couldn't help but agree. And she really wanted to pester him about his past, but his body language told her that he hadn't wanted to bring it up at all. He had done it for her, to let her know he understood her and was there for her. Rey was touched. So, to return the favor, Rey didn't question him. But rather, she entertained his very appealing suggestion.

"It's a work night," Rey said, waving him off. "None of my friends would be able to go out."

"You've got one," Finn said meaningfully. Rey's heart swelled.

In their two weeks together, Rey didn't know that they'd reached 'friend' status. He was still her bodyguard, and she was still adamant about not needing him even after absolutely needing him just last week. Then again, she enjoyed his presence most of the time. They sparred together, they ate meals together, they flirted ostensibly together.

Of course they'd reached friend status, Rey decided. She smiled at Finn. "Let's do it."

And just two hours later, Rey was plastered and singing an old Druish song at karaoke while leaning into a laughing Finn.

_"And so the Lone Star left,_

_Refusing to be paid._

_And the Princess wished,_

_With him she would get laid._

_He got a message from the Force,_

_And returned to his Sweet._

_He was a Prince all along,_

_Which was neat."_

The crowd at the cantina cheered loudly for Rey, and she let out a whoop of triumph. Finn escorted her down from the stage and to a quieter booth.

"You're a great bodyguard, Finn," Rey said happily. "Going above and beyond, tonight!"

"You're obviously not yourself, complimenting me like that. I think you need to drink a little water," he said with a grin. "Make sure you stay hydrated."

"You can hydrate me all you want," Rey said in what she hoped was a sultry voice. _That wasn't a sultry voice,_ her treacherous head claimed. _And that was_ not _a sultry comment._

"Shut up, voice in my head," Rey muttered to herself under Finn's laughter.

"I'm not sure what that means," Finn said, not hearing—or at least not commenting on—Rey's command to herself.

"It means," Rey leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. "You've got fluids, and _I've_ got a mouth."

Finn's eyebrows shot up and he laughed even louder. "Force, Rey, who knew getting drunk made you so suggestive and dirty? And so very unsubtle?"

Rey leaned back and glared at him. "Says the guy who told me I've got a very nice ass this morning."

"You were sitting on me!" Finn claimed, and Rey remembered the strange wrestling they'd done this morning that their spar had devolved into. It had resulted in her sitting on Finn's strong chest, which she had complimented after his own impetuous comment.  "And I was sober!"

"And your sobriety makes it okay for you to say that?" Rey asked.

"Come on, Rey. We always talk like that. You know I'm just joking around," Finn said. Even in her squiffy state, Rey noticed Finn getting a little nervous and reserved. This was a new Finn, too. Perhaps he was great at banter, but the real thing scared him a bit.

"So I _don't_ have a nice ass?" Rey asked, folding her arms.

"I didn't say that," Finn said quickly. "I always mean what I say to you."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Rey asked suddenly, just drunk enough not to realize what she was doing to their future relationship with the question. But it was an invitation, not just a question.

"Rey!" Finn whisper-shouted. "You're drunk."

"And you're hot," Rey stated like it was a reasonable response. "And avoiding my question."

Finn stared at her for a long moment, and Rey wondered if it was just her drunken imagination that saw his eyes darken with desire.

It was a long few seconds before he responded. "Not like this, I don't," Finn finally said. "You're hurt and drunk, and I'm not going to take advantage of that."

Rey thought it was a very reasonable thing for him to say, and she told him as much. But she hoped that one thing would stay with her, should she wake with a hazy memory of the night.

'Not like this' means yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more of a taste of Finn's background, and of Rey's plight to fight the First Order politically. But truly, I hope the takeaway is how Finn and Rey treat each other and feel about each other deep down, beneath the sarcasm and jokes and words. Oh yes, and I hope you enjoyed a little Space Balls reference.


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back and continuing the fic. Hope you enjoy!

Being the daughter of a Republic senator—and quite involved in politics herself—made dating hard for Rey. She didn't meet a lot of guys, and the guys she did meet didn't interest her much. She didn't want someone in the political sphere, but that's all she met. So when a friend of a friend set her up on a blind date with a chef at a nearby restaurant, Rey felt a jolt of excitement.

To be fair, the jolt may have come from the look of frustration on Finn's face when he overheard her plans.

And now he stood there at the restaurant door, watching carefully for anyone who might be looking to cause her harm. But he was _also_ watching her and her date very carefully. If she confronted him, Finn would likely claim that he was just ensuring the date wasn't an elaborate setup for an assassination.

But Rey liked seeing him jealous.

Things had been a little tense since she'd gotten drunk. They both pretended as though she hadn't propositioned him. Or at least they blew it off as a frustrated girl looking for a release.

But their denial sure didn't remove the tension surrounding them when they were close. Which was...All. The. Time. What with him being her bodyguard, and all.

And what's worse, it was affecting Rey's date with the perfectly gentlemanly chef. When he had led her to their booth for the dinner, all Rey could do is think of Finn's hand on her back that morning when he led her into the training room for their morning spar.

The spars had become an excuse to end up on top of one another. Rey knew it. Finn knew it. And they kept doing it because it felt so good. But who ends every single spar with being pinned to the ground? Only people who want to be pinned to the ground.

And later that night, after a perfectly _fine_ evening with chef-man, when he leaned in to kiss her cheek goodnight, all Rey could do was think of Finn's hard body pressing against her that morning, his breath on her cheek as he gloated his victory over her in a soft, sexy voice.

Rey closed the door to her home behind her and leaned against the door and sighed. Finn was in her head. It was not good. He was her bodyguard. He was a Jedi. He was—

The door suddenly opened behind her, Rey fell to the ground  with an "oomph."

She cringed when she heard Finn's laugh. She opened her eyes and glared at the man, before taking his proffered hand to help her up. "Forget that your shadow would be in shortly after you?" he asked with a grin.

"You left us alone at the door," Rey responded, rubbing her backside and fearing it would bruise. "I thought you'd already come inside."

"I've always got my eye on you," he said with a wink. And Rey sighed to herself, well aware. "So...how'd it go?"

Rey quirked an eyebrow, and Finn's nervousness endeared him even more to her. "You were watching. What do you think?"

"I didn't see much chemistry there," Finn said casually, and they began walking toward the stairs, to Rey's room. "I don't think he's much of a match."

Rey felt a smile come to her lips. Finn may have been right, but Rey found his insistence she move on from Chef delightful. "Sometimes first dates can be like that," Rey retorted. "The 'first date questions' don't easily yield chemistry."

"Psh," Finn guffawed. "You ask me those questions, and you'll know that _that_ guy was all wrong for you."

Rey stopped before they reached the stairs and redirected them into the kitchen. "Alright," she said, meeting his challenge with a smirk. "Sit."

Finn sat grinning at the kitchen table as Rey pulled out a few snacks. She set them on the table and sat next to Finn.

"So, Finn," she said, grabbing a vegetable stick and biting into it. "What's your favorite color?"

Finn leaned in with a sappy expression. "The glorious hazel of your beautiful eyes, of course."

Rey pealed with laughter and hit him on the shoulder. "Don't be dumb."

"No, I get lost in their color every time I look at you," Finn insisted with a grin.

"Okay, funny guy," Rey said with an eye roll and a smile. "Why'd you get into the Jedi business?"

Finn's smile dropped a bit. "I didn't really have anywhere to go," he said softly, and with a rather defeated shrug. Rey felt her stomach clench just a little bit, thinking about his murky and secret past. "And I guess I wanted to give some good back into the galaxy. I did a little bit of taking when I was younger."

"Not your fault, though," Rey impressed on him.

He shrugged. "I probably agree with you. Doesn't mean there's no debt to pay."

For all of the physical attraction Rey had developed for Finn, she realized she didn't know him much beyond him being an enjoyable person to be around. He had a fun personality, she knew. But his politics, his hobbies, his family—she knew nothing.

"Where are you from, Finn?" she asked, now forgetting this was a game she was playing and genuinely curious about his answers.

"I don't know," he said.

"You don't...what?" Rey asked.

"The First Order took me from a family I'll never know," Finn said, so matter-of-factly that Rey's heart broke. "Brought me up as a Stormtrooper."

Rey reached out and clutched his hand. "Finn, they _took_ you?"

Finn looked confused, but squeezed her hand in return. "Well, yeah. That's where they get most of their troops."

"Shit!" Rey shouted, getting to her feet. "We suspected it was just the next generation of Empire castaways. This changes everything. How has this news not spread around the—"

Rey cut herself off, looking back at Finn, sitting in his chair. This poor boy. This poor, poor boy. How was he so good, being raised by that organization? She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet and into a tight embrace.

After a brief hesitation, his own arms wrapped around her, and Rey felt a wave of peace come into her. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how...good you are. You're amazing."

Finn was silent for a while. "I don't know that you'd say that if you knew what I've done."

Rey pulled back and held his face in her hands. "I know that you left them, and that's all I need to know. You're incredible."

His hands went down to her waist and he gripped her tightly, a genuine smile coming to his face. He stared back at her, his eyes dropping to her lips for a moment. Rey felt her stomach flip.

When he looked back at her, his voice came out soft. "I just hope you know not to call back the chef now. Because _this_ is what they call chemistry."

It took just a moment for Rey to realize what Finn was talking about. She had completely forgotten he had been trying to prove a point about chemistry. Then she stepped back with a huff and crossed her arms.

"Way to ruin the moment, Finn!"

Finn smirked back at her. "I just saved you countless evenings you would have spent finding out that guy wasn't right for you!"

"So this was all just an act?" Rey asked, her heart stopping momentarily.

"Of course not!" Finn responded quickly. "No, this was...probably the first time I've ever told someone about my past, and you made me feel absolutely amazing about who I am, and I can't thank you enough, and of course _you're_ the amazing one, and that hug...was kind of, weirdly, life-giving, you know? And I didn't mean to make it seem fake, I just wanted you to see that the chef wasn't, you know—"

"Finn you're rambling," Rey said, relieved beyond measure she hadn't just been played, but still annoyed by him. Too busy keeping her from Chef to realize he had her in his hands.

He stopped talking and smiled brightly at her. Rey turned on her heel, not wanting that smile to win her back so quickly. "I'm going to bed, Finn. Thank you for letting me know who _isn't_ the right guy for me."

"You're welcome!" Finn shouted after her. "Sleep well, Rey!"

And she did sleep well that night. With a smile on her lips for the jealous man who defied all her logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. I think Finn's better for her than the chef. Just my thoughts.


	7. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come at me for short chapters. I'm updating fast (for me), so the word/day count isn't too far off. In previous stories, I probably would combine a few of these chapters at a time to give a little more substance. But for this fic, I like that they are just short single-scene glimpses into these wonderful people's interactions.

"You know," Finn's voice startled her out of her work. She looked up at him from her desk. He looked deep in thought. "I think we'd be good at sex."

Rey nearly choked, until she realized there was nothing to choke on, and merely coughed a couple times. "Finn! What did we say about your filter?"

"That I have none?" Finn replied with a grin.

"No shit," Rey said, her new proposal completely forgotten on her desk. With Finn's help, she could bring completely new allegations against the First Order with a testimonial. Of course, she couldn't _possibly_ focus on finishing that up, now. "Do you just think about this when I'm busy working?"

Finn shrugged. "I think about a lot of things."

"Like us having sex?" Rey said, exasperated.

"Well, yeah," he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't?"

"Well, I...that's not—I don't talk about it!" Rey finished lamely.

"That's why I brought it up," Finn said simply. "So we could talk about it."

"About us having sex?"

"Don't you think we'd be good at it?" Finn asked.

"That's beside the point," Rey said, and her voice sounded very strange to her. Her face was hot, and her stomach was oddly tight. "This isn't something people talk about. Especially when they're not dating or anything."

"You were the one who asked if I wanted to fuck you," Finn recalled, addressing for the first time the bantha that had been in whatever room they'd been in for the past two weeks.

"I was drunk!" Rey shouted. "What's your excuse?"

"I just think we'd be good at it."

Rey rolled her eyes. "How would you know?"

Finn leaned forward, clearly excited now that the topic was finally being discussed. "Well, I was always told how good I was, and—"

"Hold the transmission, what?" Rey interrupted, her hands waving frantically. "Who told you this?"

"Well, the other 'troopers always liked to have sex with me, said I was better than most." Finn said, once more like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You mean to tell me," Rey said slowly—and not without a twinge of jealousy. "That you went around fucking a bunch of Stormtroopers?"

"Well, not since I defected, obviously," Finn stated. His brow furrowed. "And it wasn't really something the Jedi talk about. Or do. Luke and Ben were good to me, but I didn't really know how to behave around the Jedi."

"Clearly," Rey replied sarcastically. She knew Luke and Ben well from her own time with the Jedi a few years back. "I can't say I haven't wondered how those two would have reacted to you."

Finn laughed. "Very kindly. But they walked on eggshells sometimes. When they suggested I be the one to take this assignment, I think they were just trying to get rid of me. Conversations of sex with 'troopers always left them nervous."

While Rey was intrigued by hearing that Finn was recommended specifically for this assignment, she had to admit she was more curious about the _other_ subject of conversation going on here. "Is it normal for 'troopers to do it often?"

"It wasn't daily, or anything," Finn explained. "But life was stressful, and sex was one hell of a stress reliever. It didn't mean much more than that."

"So you want to have sex with me?" Rey asked, a little hurt. "Been a bit stressed lately?"

Finn frowned. "Well obviously it would mean something with you."

Silence filled Rey's office as she contemplated his words. "Oh."

"Yeah," Finn said, once more acting like _she_ was the crazy one here. "Besides, I'm not suggesting we do it. I'm just suggesting that we'd be good at it if we did. Don't you think?"

Still quite hung up on Finn's earlier words, Rey just decided to placate the man. "Sure, Finn. We'd be good at it."

"Ha!" he shouted triumphantly. "I knew it! 'Cuz you are a beautiful and passionate woman, and that _has_ to translate well, right?"

Rey flushed. "Thanks, Finn," she said dryly while turning back to her documents. "Now will you _please_ go back to staring at the wall. I can't stop you from thinking it, but let's not talk about having sex for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," Finn said simply.

But Rey never truly got back to the proposal. All she could think of was a supposedly talented Finn having his way with her.

_Idiot Finn with his lack of a filter!_ Rey thought desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started posting, I guessed that the smut would happen around chapter 7. It's actually gonna be chapter 9. Chapter 7 turned into a discussion of sex, though, which is...kinda similar? I guess? Hope you liked it anyway!


	8. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story. This chapter was actually the one that made me write this fic. I just had this idea of Finn totally losing his mind and cool after...well, just read it. Hopefully you like it. I certainly had fun writing it.

It was just over a month into her time under Finn's protection when the second scare came. The incident occurred as Rey was climbing out of the shower, of all places.

Her room and bath were on the third floor of the palace she lived in. And yet, there outside of the refresher window, she thought she saw a pair of eyes peering in at her. She let out a scream, but after blinking, the image disappeared. She wasn't even sure she had seen it.

But she had definitely screamed, and her bodyguard had heard her.

Finn barged into the 'fresher, lightsaber drawn. Their eyes met briefly before Finn's danced up and down her naked body in a flash. Rey grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped it around herself.

"You, uh," Finn stammered. "I heard you scream."

Rey wanted to die of embarrassment. Of all the times her traitorous mind envisioned Finn looking at her naked, she always looked her best. Instead, wet hair, standing awkwardly and frightened. It was not ideal. "I saw something at my window."

Finn's discomfort over the situation seemed to drop in an instant as his duty took over. He rushed to the window and looked down the three stories. He pulled his head back from the window and frowned at Rey. She noticed his eyes drifting just a bit again.

"I don't see anything. You'll be fine as I go masturbate?"

He didn't realize what he said at first. But at Rey's raised eyebrows, he shut his eyes tightly and shook his head quickly. "No, that's not what I meant," he started and let out a sharp breath to gather and correct  himself. "You'll be fine as I go masturbate?"

His eyes shot open in a panic when he realized he just repeated his mistake. Rey didn't think there was a way he could embarrass himself enough to surpass her own mortification. But a smile came to her face as he tried one more time. "As I go..."

He trailed off, his face a perfect picture of horror. "Masturbate?" Rey finished, her lips curling into a smirk.

Finn sighed. "It is literally the only thing I can think of right now," Finn said, now in a state of acceptance.

"Masturbating?" Rey prompted.

"Gah!" Finn groaned, staring up at the ceiling. "The word. I can't think of any other word."

Rey laughed. "What were you going to go do?"

Finn nodded, appearing confident that he could do this. "I was going to look around, see if I could find a—"

"Investigate!" Rey said, sure she'd gotten the word.

"Investigate!" Finn responded, triumphantly. "I was going to investigate!"

"Great," Rey said, smiling broadly. "Yes, I'll be fine as you go—"

"Masturbate," Finn finished as he turned around and left the 'fresher.

Rey tucked her wet hair behind her ear, unable to remove the smile from her face.

Rey was dressed and decent before Finn came back. He knocked, and Rey opened the door. Finn looked properly abashed for his previous behavior, but simultaneously relieved at Rey's state of dress.

"Were you able to _finish_?" Rey asked, with just a slight edge to her voice. She stepped aside and let Finn into the room.

Finn stepped in, but looked at Rey askance for her choice of words. "I wasn't able to find anyone."

"It was probably just some jerk off," Rey said, completely serious.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her and let out a lengthy sigh. "Okay, I get it. Ha, ha."

"I'm not tugging your chain, Finn!" Rey claimed innocently, hand to her chest. "Cross my heart."

Finn pursed his lips and nodded. "No need to leave yourself _bare_ , Rey. I believe you."

Now it was Rey's turn to narrow her eyes as a blush crept up her face. She should've known better than to think he wouldn't strike back.  He quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her. She hated how attractive he looked when he challenged her like this.

"Taking me at my word, Finn? That's so unlike you. Did you have a _stroke_?"

Finn's smile grew wide as he shook his head in near disbelief. "Of course not. When the truth is _exposed_ , I just know how to take it all in."

Rey actually let out a laugh. This should be one of the most embarrassing moments in her life, but somehow it was funny. "Do you know how much longer this can last?"

Now it was Finn's turn to laugh, and he merely smiled at her affectionately for a moment. Rey couldn't decide if he was trying to think of something inappropriate to respond with or if he was just...admiring her?  "You win," he said at last, his smile still glowing. "Are you ready to go?"

Rey grinned back at him. "Yeah, sure. I just hope whoever that was isn't lingering about."

"Don't you worry,' Finn said, leading her from her bedroom.  He leaned in to whisper in her ear after shutting the door behind them. "I'll keep you _covered_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...it's all definitely going down soon.


	9. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people can only dance around each other for so long, am I right?

Finn had handled the naked situation very well. He'd made a fool of himself—intentionally or not, it didn't matter—to lessen Rey's embarrassment, and they had even turned it into a bit of a joke for the day.

But after that day, Rey knew something fundamental had changed about their relationship. Then again, she hadn't known what their relationship was to begin with. Was he a body guard that she got along with well? Was he a friend that happened to work as her body guard? Was he a guy she was severely attracted to, who was attracted to her, who refused to act on those feelings because of his job?

In any case, whatever they _had_ been had changed. Their spars were no longer laced with sexual charge. His comments were no longer brash and overly flattering. In fact, Finn seemed to never even make eye contact with her anymore unless it was completely necessary.

Rey tried to analyze why this was the case. The treacherously infatuated side of her brain claimed that seeing her naked had made Finn want her so badly that he had to close himself off entirely to avoid succumbing to temptation. The insecure side of her thought he hadn't liked what he'd seen in the refresher that day. His libido and therefore suggestive dialogue had vanished when the actual image hadn't measured up to his imagination.

So Rey did everything in her power not to think about Finn's reasons for his change in behavior, and instead focused on her own. The most shocking realization in all of this was how much Rey missed him. She missed the soft smiles, the understanding gaze, the flirtatious banter. She didn't recognize what she had until it was gone, even if he was still standing right in front of her.

So, instead of talking to him like an adult, Rey decided to even the scales. If things got weird because he'd seen her naked...well, she'd have to see him naked. That's how this worked, right? It had nothing to do with having the perfect excuse to sneak into the refresher while he was showering and get a good look in.

Once the door was softly closed behind her, and the steam of the shower dampened her face, Rey started to get cold feet. But it was too late. The shower turned off and the curtain was pulled back, and there he was. In all of his beautiful glory.

They stared at each other for a long time before any movement was made.

"You're here to bring back balance?" Finn asked, his voice quiet. He had immediately guessed her intent, which made the situation _slightly_ less uncomfortable.

But looking at Finn's strong body, water beading down the soft skin of his chest, his...other assets, Rey wouldn't be comfortable for some time. Not until she got some relief from the ache in her lower abdomen.

"I missed you," Rey managed, her voice shaking. "I wanted things to go back to normal."

Finn stepped out of the shower and came close to her, even reaching out and grabbing on to each of her arms at her side. "You know what I've wanted?" he asked, voice husky. Out of her peripherals, Rey saw him slowly hardening, and her ache grew.

"What?" Rey asked, and leaned in.

"I've wanted to touch you," he replied, and lifted a hand to her face. She leaned into his touch.

"Me too," Rey said.

"I've wanted to hold you," he continued, and pulled her closer to him. She felt his erection—steadily growing—against her leg, and she rubbed against him.

"I wanted to kiss you," he moaned, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. Rey melted into his kiss and ran her hands up and down his wet, naked back, down over his ass where she squeezed him gently. In response, he pushed her against the wall.

Rey had never been so worked up in her whole life, and he'd hardly done anything yet! He continued attacking her lips with his, pulling away only to come at her from a different angle. His tongue ran along her lips and she opened her mouth for him. It felt so right to have him inside her, it made Rey squirm for the real deal.

Her clothes had dampened from the water on his body, but Rey knew the wetness between her legs was all her own. She rubbed against him, desperate to relieve some of the tension building. Finn groaned into her mouth and pushed back into her without breaking his kiss. Rey's hands continued wandering along his back, but always gravitated back to his ass, so she could squeeze him and pull him into her.

His mouth finally left hers for a moment, and Rey feared he would pull back. Instead, he bent down to kiss just under her jaw line. When she let out a breathy sigh after a moment of his searching, he sucked the skin that had elicited the response.

Finn's hands moved down her sides until they settled on her hips. His fingers dipped under her shirt and flitted over her bare skin. "I wanted to see you again," Finn rasped as he pulled away from her with searching eyes.

She nodded desperately, and he pulled her shirt over her head in a flash. He unclasped her bra immediately. He simply observed her for a long moment, and Rey grew hotter at the look of hunger on his face. He dove right back in to continue kissing her neck, but now with a very specific destination. He kissed lower, down her neck and onto her collarbone. Meanwhile his hands moved slowly, achingly so, up her stomach, his fingers leaving fire in their path.

Rey couldn't get enough of touching Finn. Her fingers glided across his back, still damp from the shower but now without beaded water. Instead, Rey focused on the muscles tensing as he bent lower and lower. She ran a hand through his hair as his mouth reached the curve of her breast, her nails digging lightly into his scalp. He breathed out long and slow against her skin, and Rey's breath caught.

His hand finally reached one breast as his lips reached the other, kissing the sensitive skin and twirling his tongue around her hardened nipple. Rey held on to his shoulders for dear life, trying not to wriggle under his ministrations.

"Fuck, Finn!" she let out as pleasure ran through her body. She let out a groan of disapproval when his lips left her breasts until she realized they were still headed south. Her skin tingled in the humid fresher even as the moisture from his lips, tongue, and showered hair evaporated off of her skin.

He reached her waistband and slowly peeled it down, leaving careful kisses with each fold. After a moment of this, he looked up at her through heavy eyelids. She nodded frantically, and he pulled her pants down quickly. He brought them down to her ankles, where she stepped out of the last of her clothing. Now they were both completely bare, and Rey thought balance may have been restored.

"Wanted to taste you," Finn said, his voice far away like it wasn't his anymore. She'd gotten a whole lot more than she'd bargained for when she came uninvited to his 'fresher today. She thanked the Force as Finn started kissing her again, this time starting at her knees and working his way up her body.

He was going too slowly. As good as his lips on her inner thighs felt, she needed more.

"Finn," she ground out. "Faster."

She heard him chuckle, and a part of her was frustrated with herself for letting him know how good he was. But the other part of her didn't care...because of how good he was.

Rey threw her head back when he obeyed her and his tongue ran along her folds before skimming her clit. She may have hit her head on the wall, but she wasn't sure of anything right now. Her hands went to his hair and she gripped his head, desperate for something to hold on to as pleasure ran through her body.

"You're so wet, Rey," Finn whispered between licks and kisses. He placed his lips over hers and sucked, his tongue gently rubbing over her most sensitive spot.

Rey put a string of curses together that she didn't think she'd ever heard or said before. Finn laughed again, and the rumble of his laughter sent more thrills of pleasure through her. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her up a little more for him. Rey was grateful, because she wasn't so sure she could remain standing much longer. She rested on him as he brought a finger up and entered her dripping walls.

She let out sharp pants, intermingling curses with Finn's name and some nonsensical noises she didn't know she could make. Her nerves were aflame, her body humming uncontrollably.

Then Finn put her other leg on his other shoulder as he pulsed a second finger in and out with the first, licking her bundle of nerves softly. She felt the pressure building steadily. She knew Finn sensed it as well, as he became more aggressive and curled his fingers slightly inside her. Rey's breathing sped up, and she panted his name in a desperate mantra. Just a few moments later, she came unraveled like never before. She let out a strangled cry. Pleasure rippled through her body, and Rey tightened one hand in Finn's hair, while the other she pressed against the 'fresher wall, gripping on to the towel rack.  She clenched her legs around Finn's head for fear of her nearly-convulsing body dropping to the hard ground below.

But Finn held her tight, sucking up all of her fluids and letting her ride out her orgasm against his mouth. After what felt like an eternity, her breathing regulated and she let out a soft and shocked, "wow."

"You're amazing," Finn said as he gently stood, and lowered Rey from his shoulders to his waist.

On the way down, Rey wrapped her legs around his hips and shook her head. "No, Finn. _You_ are definitely the amazing one." She kissed him, tasting herself on his wet lips. When his eyes had closed, she reached between them and grabbed a hold of his improbably hard cock and gently stroked it. It felt so right to hold him in her hand like this. The tip was covered in pre-cum, anxious to get in on the action.

"Fuck, Rey," Finn hissed as he brought his face into the crook of her neck. "You don't have to—"

"Oh, but I want to," Rey interrupted. And after making him squirm for a minute, she lined him up and slid slowly down on him. She was so wet, he filled her with ease. Feeling him throbbing against her inner walls was so good, Rey feared she would come again right away.

"You're so tight," Finn said into her breast before placing his hands around her waist and pulling slowly out of her. Then he entered her again, getting a little bit deeper. Rey whimpered, but not in pain. Finn pulled back to make sure before smiling brightly at her. "You feel so good, Rey."

Rey mumbled some response, but was so caught up in the feeling of him inside her that she wasn't sure what she said. She knew it was flattering because Finn growled lightly and they began moving together, quickly discovering a nice tempo. Rey rocked against Finn while he thrust up into her. She loved the soft groans he made with each push into her. She loved the way he stared into her eyes, with his dark, lust-filled orbs. She loved the way he tried to kiss her even as she bounced back and forth.

Then he pulled out and set her down. He kissed her deeply before she could ask him what the matter was. He stepped back and moved behind her, bending her over so her hands were on the 'fresher table. He entered her again, and a completely new sense of pleasure overcame her at this angle.

Over and over again, he filled her and pulled out. His grip on her waist was almost painful, but to Rey it felt delightful. Besides, it allowed him to get deeper, harder and faster than he could otherwise. Rey's pants came quicker with each thrust and she tried to focus on the soft moans he made or the feel of his hands gripping her waist. But he was too much. He felt so right inside of her, scratching an itch she hadn't quite realized was there. Rey tried to hold out, but the sound of his skin hitting hers, the feeling of his balls smacking her clit, and the depth of his cock sent her over the edge once more. He slowed his thrusts as the waves of pleasure crashed through her.

"Rey, you are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he leaned over her back with slow thrusts.

When she was capable, Rey pushed him back and then down to the ground. She straddled him and lined him up once more. He looked up at her with such adoring eyes as she sheathed him again. And she rode, up and down, forward and back. Watching the pleasure on his face and wanting nothing more than for him to come. He thrust up into her in time with her rocking.

She lost all track of time, loving watching Finn and the look of adoration reflected in his eyes. She felt the pressure building up one more time, and squeezed Finn's chest in anticipation.

She leaned down and caught him in a kiss, still moving her hips up and down. "Come for me, Finn." She whispered as she pulled back.

He nodded, his eyes becoming unfocused. "You too, Rey." His voice was raspy and he reached between her legs to give her just a little help as his thrusts became more and more erratic.

She came at his touch, clenching tightly around his cock. After just one more rock, she felt him burst inside of her, letting out a growl of pleasure before panting her name.

"Rey," he called breathily, his body giving small spasms as he clutched her to him. "That was...unbelievable."

She collapsed against him, her face in his neck. "You're telling me."

They lay there in silence for a long while, Finn running his hand through her hair, Rey gently kissing his chest. He slowly softened and slid out of her.

"You know," he said, and Rey heard the smile in his voice. "I'm going to need another shower, now."

Rey lifted her head to look at him and smiled. "I think I might, too."

He grinned back at her, and Rey thought the balance was _definitely_ restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...never written smut before. I seriously don't know if this is, you know, any good? Hopefully it is. This story was all about trying new things though, right?


	10. Addiction

Rey was an addict.

She was surprised, frankly. She'd never had an addictive personality before. She'd been dedicated and motivated with most of her goals in life. And she'd had the occasional vice, be it that sweet that she frequently sought out or her love of sleeping in.

But never had a vice so utterly distracted her day to day life. And never before had sex been so addicting.

It had to be sex with Finn, specifically. This was her weakness.

_And weakness it is_ , Rey thought to herself as she tried to eat the dinner in front of her. He was watching her, Rey knew, because she used all of her focus to look in her peripherals at him. That had been the case all week, of course. And when the heat grew too much, when the desire struck so completely, when the _craving_ of this awesome addiction came calling, Rey had to answer.

Her excuses were becoming worse and worse, less subtle by the day. Just five days ago, she'd been walking down the hallway with the secretary, preparing for a dinner party with other members of the populist senate. She'd glanced behind her, foolishly, and found Finn staring at her ass, unashamed. When he lifted his eyes to meet hers, his obvious want crept right into her.

"I have the sudden desire to go riding," Rey offhandedly told the secretary. "I hope my gelding is ready for some exercise. We'll finish up the plans later this evening."

Less than ten minutes later, Rey found herself blissfully sweating with her own exercise, riding Finn in the stables, her usual mount still in his stall. "I am no gelding," Finn growled as he aggressively thrust up into her. Rey let herself moan in ecstasy.

"Don't I know it," Rey had managed to say. "So grateful."

Rey shook her head of the memory, once more focusing on her meal and trying to ignore Finn's eyes, which she felt burning into her. She couldn't believe how much Finn had overtaken her conscious and subconscious.  It was bad enough she dreamed about him, but even her entirely lucid moments were peppered with flashes of his beautiful naked body filling her, his husky words of adoration spurring her on. And strangely enough, it wasn't just the pleasure he gave her that was intoxicating. She _loved_ making _him_ happy.

Two days earlier she'd been in a meeting with the planet's leaders regarding the new proposal she would be taking to the Senate regarding the First Order. The meeting had started to drag, and Rey caught Finn's eye, and he looked as bored as she'd ever seen him. Suddenly, she was filled with a desire to make him decidedly unbored. Excited, even.

"I've just realized how hungry I am," Rey had suddenly said, unconcerned that she was interrupting the King's tirade about tax increases should a war break out. "I skipped breakfast, and I'm afraid I need to go find something to eat." She caught Finn's eye again, and he was anything but bored.

Less than two minutes later, and just two doors down, Rey had Finn's pants down and was sucking him until he was properly excited and moaning in pleasure. "Fuck, Rey," he'd said through clenched teeth as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft while licking the head of his cock.  "We couldn't even get into another hallway? You are insatiable."

She'd pulled him out of her mouth with a glare, and he immediately began begging forgiveness. _That_ was the way she liked him. He continued begging until he came. Peering up at his face, utterly spent and satisfied, Rey was already looking forward to the next time she could make him look like that.

Rey shook her head again, furious at her mind for supplying such incredible memories. She tasted her vegetables and truly wished it was Finn's cock in her mouth once more instead. His pleasure was so much better than any real food.

Still, she felt his eyes on her. It was like he knew she was getting to that point again. Where she'd make a grand exit based on a stupid excuse.

But no, Rey had some control. It wasn't like she needed to give in to these absurd urges. They had plenty of time, after all. He was her bodyguard. He walked her to her room each night, the perfect excuse for him to slip in undetected and spend an hour with her. And they used that excuse nightly, and it was outstanding. It should be enough. She had never been so sexually active or fulfilled in her life, just from the nightly visits alone. There was no reason for the mid-day, life-interrupting, mind-blowing, craving-satisfying, addiction-causing—

"I need to go...somewhere," Rey said suddenly, standing from the dinner table. Her mother looked at her curiously. "Yes, I need to go to there. Now. So I'll be back in a little while. Don't wait up for me."

She left the dining hall and walked down the hallway briskly, and Finn trotted behind her.

"You have a problem," Finn said with a grin as Rey opened a guest bedroom door a minute later.

"Shut the fuck up and take off your pants," Rey said as she started pulling at her own shirt. "If you can't stay quiet about it, I'll demand your mouth be otherwise engaged."

Finn still smirked, but Rey could see the fire in his eyes. "Oh, I have no problem with that," he said in a voice deeper than normal as he grabbed her arms and pushed her quickly toward the bed, shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter was more in line with the tone of how I originally envisioned Rey and Finn hooking up for the first time. Light, hopefully funny, and with just a little animosity. I ended up going in a different direction for that, but wanted to have some more fun with it in this chap. Hopefully you like both. This Finn and Rey have been begrudgingly attracted to each other for most of this fic, so it made sense that tension would follow them into the bedroom. Hopefully for the better.


	11. Guard Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fun experience writing this fic. Hope you've had as good a time as me reading it!

The addiction passed eventually. Well, their nightly rendezvous were still almost a set appointment. And the middle-of-the-day escapades didn't disappear entirely. The sex didn't get any less good either, thank the Force. But something a little bit better started to take its place. It was unexpected, and more than a little frightening for Rey.

It was the minutes after he pulled out of her and wrapped her up in his arms.

In the early days of their new and heated relationship, Rey was always looking so quickly for her next figurative flight with Finn that she hadn't acknowledged how good the copilot was. She knew he was good at flying—and by flying, Rey in no uncertain terms meant sex—but hadn't quite realized how much she liked sharing the cockpit with him.

_You need to find a better metaphor_ , Rey told herself as she squirmed closer to Finn. An act she thought might be impossible, given that she was essentially draped atop him, head on his chest, legs intertwined with his.

"I'm glad you took me flying yesterday," Finn said to her as he ran his hand through her hair. Rey snorted at the timing of his comment. "What's so funny?"

Not wanting to explain her analogy to Finn, and _certainly_ not wanting to admit her epiphany she'd used the analogy to describe, Rey lied. "You were so scared to take the controls."

Finn scowled at her. "Just because I'd never flown before doesn't mean you have to insult me."

"You're just upset because you ended up loving it, just like I said you would."

Finn sighed, defeated. "Yes, maybe I should have trusted you."

"Remember, I'm always right," Rey said confidently, earning a laugh from Finn.

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

And they fell into companionable silence. Rey felt, more than saw, Finn start to close his eyes and become more relaxed by the second. She ran her hand up and down his chest. His skin was so soft, but his chest was so strong, muscles that she'd pressed against in passion many times.

"How do you feel so good?" Rey asked softly, not wanting their time to turn to sleep so quickly. She looked up at his peaceful face. His lids fluttered open and he looked down at her through hooded eyes.

A slow, beautiful smile emerged and Rey felt her heart tug a little.

_Uh oh_.

"I moisturize," Finn responded jokingly. As if to prove his point, his fingers ran up and down her bare arm slowly, leaving goose bumps in their wake. "Can't provide mind-blowing sex if you don't want to cuddle afterwards."

Rey smiled, and smacked him on his chest, which shook with laughter at her reaction. But he was right. She _did_ want to cuddle afterwards. She _did_ want these moments of emotional intimacy to last eternally. And she _did_ want to spend every waking moment with him. Luckily for her, he was her bodyguard.

But he was her bodyguard! And no matter what words he whispered to her in these moments, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he was relieved of his duty. So she kept trying to tell herself it was just about sex. That he was just _really_ good at it, and she just _really_ enjoyed it. It. Not him.

"I thought you were really impressive today," Finn said seriously, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"You liked what I did with my tongue, there, did you?" Rey asked with a teasing smile.

Finn laughed aloud again and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. He sobered quickly, however. "No," he said before shaking his head. "Well, yes. But that's not what I meant. You took complete control of the Senate today. You managed to get through to a few Centrists, even!"

Rey felt herself blush and looked away from him, deciding to study his chest with her eyes and fingers instead. At times, she wondered just how much he paid attention to her work. It could be boring to _her_ and she was the one making things happen. She felt...cared for, that he would bother paying any attention at all.  "I'm just exposing the truth. And I couldn't have done it without you to testify."

Finn pulled her up quickly to his side so that she was level with him. They stared at each other intently and Finn tucked her hair behind her ear carefully. The look on his face made her feel like the only person in the world. "Rey, I never knew such power and passion, strength and wisdom, could exist all in one person. You are the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy, and I'm kind of amazed I even know you, much less share a bed with you some nights."

The heat on Rey's face was only matched by the beat of her heart. She wondered if he could feel it—how could he not?

"Careful, Finn, you sound like you're starting to like me."

A defense mechanism, perhaps. Responding to his earnestness with humor. She looked away from him.

"Or something a little more," Finn said softly, drawing her eyes right back to his.

They lay in silence and the seconds started to drag on. Instead of breaking it, Rey just leaned in and kissed him. His lips were tender against hers. And while she didn't doubt he could go again so quickly, that was not the intent of the kiss.

"If they listen," Rey said after breaking the kiss, choosing to discuss the Senate over his near confession. "We could end the First Order—and then I won't need a bodyguard anymore." She carefully lilted her words as a question, almost.

"I suppose not," Finn frowned, and a pit formed in Rey's stomach at his disappointment. "Though you were clear from the beginning you didn't ever need one."

Rey's heart continued to thud. He wasn't wrong. But, as she lay here in bed with him, the thought of Finn _not_ being here anymore terrified her. And it wasn't just the sex, as much as she'd miss that. It was his teasing smirk, whenever she got too high on herself. It was the challenge in his voice when she was being unreasonable. It was the gentle touch of his hand, leading her from a room. It was the understanding in his eyes when frustration threatened to overwhelm. It was his compassion when her hurt or anger got too much to handle. It was the way she needed him, and her willingness to finally admit it. She, Rey, needed him.

Her voice came out shaky. "Maybe I _have_ been wrong before, then."

Finn quirked an eyebrow and a smile crept back onto his features. "If you asked," he confided softly. "I wouldn't go back when they said my job was done. I can't say I ever belonged with the Jedi. Or with anyone. Until you. I hope."

Finn. So brash, so confident. So utterly magnetic in every way. He had one insecurity, Rey had discovered. He always felt set apart from those around him, like he didn't or couldn't behave like them. He didn't believe in the First Order, so he left. He had no family, so he joined the Jedi to give back to the galaxy. He jumped at the opportunity to be her bodyguard because he just didn't fit in with the Jedi and its Order, either.

There was nothing Finn could have said to leave himself more vulnerable. Rey could do him serious damage, and he trusted her not to. Rey's smile made her cheeks hurt. "Then consider this a preemptive request for a prolonged assignment." She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, almost awkward through their matching grins.

Then he rolled suddenly, holding himself over her, still grinning widely. "And consider this my acceptance of the assignment."

He lowered himself on her as he leaned back in to capture her lips with his. His rapidly hardening cock pressed up against her, and she rubbed her hips against his.

When he entered her, he groaned out the clearest confession of the night. "Oh, I think I'm in love with you, Rey."

Rey's breath left her—more likely from his words than the way his cock filled her so perfectly, though it was impossible to say for certain. "Is that you or your dick talking?" Rey managed to say as Finn thrust into her.

"Most likely me," Finn panted into the crook of her neck. "Impossible to say for certain right now."

Rey laughed through her building pleasure. "Good. 'Cause I think I'm in love with you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Sometimes I wished I'd told this story differently, with a more detailed plot and at least ONE other character with a name. But at the end of the day, I did what I set out to do. It was a fun change of pace for me and I think I learned some stuffs about writing. Let me know any final thoughts so I can head to my next fic smarter and/or more excited!


End file.
